


All Your Lifetimes

by taxicab12



Series: more to me than you can dream [12]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Meetings, M/M, Pre-Canon, Temporary Character Death, but she’s very stabbable sometimes, listen Andy’s great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taxicab12/pseuds/taxicab12
Summary: An arrow to the chest dropped Yusuf to the ground just as a woman with an all too familiar face stepped over the ridge. Nicolò had a knife in hand instantly.The only reason he didn’t slit the woman’s throat was because she was even faster to react than he was, twisting his arm until he dropped the knife.He swung at her with his free hand, but she kicked him between the legs then easily threw him off her.“You do not lay a hand on him,” Nicolò said in between deep breaths, as if he had the upper hand.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: more to me than you can dream [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878034
Comments: 16
Kudos: 291





	All Your Lifetimes

An arrow to the chest dropped Yusuf to the ground just as a woman with an all too familiar face stepped over the ridge. Nicolò had a knife in hand instantly.

The only reason he didn’t slit the woman’s throat was because she was even faster to react than he was, twisting his arm until he dropped the knife.

He swung at her with his free hand, but she kicked him between the legs then easily threw him off her.

“You do not lay a hand on him,” Nicolò said in between deep breaths, as if he had the upper hand.

“Nicolò, I’m fine,” Yusuf said, the arrow that had been in his chest already out, the only proof of the wound a bloody hole in his shirt.

“I’m not the one that shot you anyway,” she said, holding out a hand. “Andromache of Scythia.”

“Yusuf Al-Kaysani,” Yusuf pushed past Nicolò to shake her hand. “My distrusting friend is Nicolò di Genova.”

“You’ve both been in my dreams for nearly a hundred years,” she said. “I don’t think you have to say _friend_.”

“Fair enough.” Yusuf smiled at her. “And where is your companion?”

“Right here,” the other woman said, coming up behind them, with a quiver of arrows matching the one in Yusuf’s hand on her back. “Guess we found you then.”

“You’ve been dreaming of us as well?” Nicolò asked.

“Two new immortals at once,” Andromache said. “Quynh and I have wondered what that meant.”

“Are there others?” Yusuf asked.

Both women’s faces darkened.

“There was one,” Quynh said, in a tone that didn’t welcome questions.

“We should make camp for the night,” Andromache said. “Then we can talk.”

“I’ll get some firewood,” Quynh said.

Nicolò and Yusuf pressed together for a moment, silently checking in, then they separated.

“I’ll help her,” Yusuf said.

“I’m sorry I tried to stab you,” Nicolò said when he was alone with Andromache.

She laughed. “Are you kidding? I would have been disappointed if you hadn’t.”

He raised a brow.

“I’m a lot older than the two of you,” she said. “You have to keep life interesting.”

“How old?”

“Old.”

When he realized that was all he was getting, he tried a different angle. “So, what do we do now?”

“I have no idea.”

“None at all?”

“None.”

“And you’ve never figured out the point in all these years?”

“That assumes that there is a point.”

“There is,” he said, unwaveringly. 

“How Christian of you.”

“It is not God I put my faith in, Andromache.”

She tilted her head at him. “Andy. Call me Andy.”

“Andy,” he repeated. “And what have you done with all your lifetimes?”

“I try to help,” she said. “What else is there to do?”

It was a nice thought, one interrupted by the others returning with firewood.

“So,” Yusuf asked that night after the women had fallen asleep, “we finally found them. Now what?”

“I want to help,” Nicolò said.

“Help them?”

“No,” he said. “Well maybe, but just... help.”

Miraculously, Yusuf understood him.

“Then, that is what we shall do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Immortals trying to kill each other is basically just a polite first greeting, right?


End file.
